


Prophecy and Perception Checks

by HideInMyShadow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Destiny, Dungeons and Dragons based, Fantasy, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Medieval, Monsters, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecy, Quests, Some Humor, Some Romance, Spells & Enchantments, Visions, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideInMyShadow/pseuds/HideInMyShadow
Summary: A reluctant sorcerer, an adventurous dwarf, a righteous paladin, an ambitious thief, two elven nobles and a secretive ranger witnessed a vision that sends them on a journey of a life time.Each sets off to complete their own quests, but the reality is that destiny guides them all to the same goal.The fate of all the kingdoms rests in their hands... let's just hope they don't mess it up too badly!





	1. Legends and Visions

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone gets confused this is NOT a reincarnation fic.  
> This is a story with characters based on the Monsters and Mana episode.  
> I'm treating the Monster and Mana characters as separate from the Voltron Paladins in cannon, as such there will be differences between them.  
> The character's will be similar to the main cast in looks and personality for the most part, but back stories and relationships are different from cannon. My thinking was that when I make a DnD character, I only have a small bit of the real me and a whole lot of fantasy fulfilment.  
> E.g. Lance wanting to be taken more seriously, Allura having her family, Pidge being a tank, yadda yadda.  
> So, yeah, if things seem OOC or have slightly different names to what they were given in the episode- that's because they are basically different characters anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone gets confused this is NOT a reincarnation fic.  
> This is a story with characters based on the Monsters and Mana episode.  
> I'm treating the Monster and Mana characters as separate from the Voltron Paladins in cannon, as such there will be differences between them.  
> The character's will be similar to the main cast in looks and personality for the most part, but back stories and relationships are different from cannon. My thinking was that when I make a DnD character, I only have a small bit of the real me and a whole lot of fantasy fulfilment.  
> E.g. Lance wanting to be taken more seriously, Allura having her family, Pidge being a tank, yadda yadda.  
> So, yeah, if things seem OOC or have slightly different names to what they were given in the episode- that's because they are basically different characters anyway!

 

 

_Once there was the beginning, a beginning that happened twice._

_The first was long before the breath of the first ancients, birthed from an unknown and split into many. This was the Light of Life._  
_The second was both before this and on the seventh night of the silent moon, at the hands of two silver haired goddesses; one consumed by the grief of love lost the other kept whole by the warmth of love gained._  
_The Widow of Grief, severed the beginning to end her pain but found only loss and darkness._  
_The Bride of Hope, took the dim fragment left of the Light of Life in hand to keep it safe._  
_In that moment the Widow learned to hope and the Bride began to grieve._  
_And so the two goddesses, now united by their wish, allowed their forms to be consumed by the light of life._

_As such they, and all they were, became life._

_Silver hair became the strands of time, forever growing and flowing with the changing winds._  
_Bones scattered to form worlds, vast solar systems and galaxies beyond comprehension._  
_Magic wove into the newly formed earth, creating wonderous beings of all kinds that held the many blessings and curses of the goddesses._  
_Sparkling tears fell freely, becoming the many oceans and rivers, granting life and foretelling death._  
_Blood crystallised, infusing with parts of the universe into many beauties, from precious gems to gentle flowers._  
_Their souls burned and shattered, each piece becoming a star that granted light and feeling to life._  
_Their hearts became beings of their own, deities and mortals to watch over the many planes, those drawn by the Widow and those guided by the Bride, as such allowing for will to exist._  
_Their shadows stretched across the universe, to hide the hunter and prey and to both sooth and behold the burning Light of Life._

_The two goddesses sacrifice became the second beginning, one born of love and grief that in turn created love and grief._

_It is said that the eyes of the Goddesses watch over their creation to this very day, as payment and punishment for all their deeds._

_And that the memories of their past echo across existence._

* * *

  
“How can a story about the beginning of everything be so specific and yet leave out all the important stuff?” Meklavar huffed, idly flipping through Block's old book of legends.

“Well, most of it has been translated and reinterpreted a few times by now, pretty sure some things got lost along the way.” Block shrugged at the dwarf, frowning a little at the meagre meal he was cooking on the spit.

“That I can understand but it doesn’t even go into what these goddesses were like, or why it all happened in the first place!” she groaned, gesturing at the illustrations before her “This version doesn’t even add that omen-messenger-thing all those old carvings depict- that one that looks like a golem with wings called… Varzon? Altealus? Something like that. Aren’t they supposed to be the sign of the second beginning or something?”

Block hummed, prodding at the skinny rabbit thoughtfully.  
“Depends who you ask, some don’t think it has anything to do with the Bride and Widow while others think that it’s another god looking for them. There are lots of versions, it’s hard to tell.”

The dwarven warrior rested her head in one hand, gaze tracing over a delicately inked depiction of the Bride. Her fingers traced over the silvery hair, a feeling stirring deep in her heart she couldn’t place as she pondered the existence of such a being.

After a beat Meklavar glanced at her travelling companion with a question.  
“… Do you believe it?”

Leaning back from his cooking the sorcerer looked up at the dark clouds before them, one hand resting on his staff and uncertainty creeping into his voice.  
“Hmm, a little? Not all of it, but considering how much we know about magic, I could believe that there are beings made entirely of it. Plus, we had those weird visions, right? So, I’d guess that at least some part of it has to be true?”

“I’m still not entirely convinced those weren't just weird dreams or someone with magic stirring trouble." The dwarf countered, a spark of mischief in her glance.  
"Still, I can’t help but feel that there is something to all of this, even if most of the written stuff is romanticised nonsense. I mean there are tons of different deities and beliefs around, but they all feature at least one silver haired goddess and her sacrifice somewhere, and they all make her look the same… Maybe she was a queen of the ancients and people just thought she was a god?”

Block's eyebrows furrowed as he pondered out loud.  
“I guess, but Honievian scripture gives her a lion’s head and says there was only one goddess, Kleans think she has three or four forms and Foernists believe that she came from another universe entirely. Although I like the version that-”

“Guys, can you _not_ talk about this when we’re sheltering in an abandoned shrine in the middle of a haunted marsh?” Shiro sighed.

The two glanced over at the Paladin leaning against the entrance of the small rundown building they had hid under to wait out the worst of the weather. The shrine, if it could still be considered such, was a faded structure made from a mixture of rock and rotting wood. Paint peeled from the ceiling and plants peeked through the corners and pillars around them, the only suggestion of a somewhat elegant appearance long lost to time and nature. If it weren’t for its location and the noticeable carvings across the floor, it would have been near impossible to know the buildings original purpose. Seeing something that was once so treasured left abandoned and bare left a bad taste in Shiro’s mouth, wondering if his home would one day be left in such a way.

Shaking his head of his thought the paladin focused on sharpening his sword, deciding it best to get them all back on track. Talking about such things in a place like this could lead to trouble after all.  
“Let’s just concentrate on our own mysteries for now and leave the mysteries of the universe for later. There may be something in those old stories that links to our visions, but I doubt it’s that one.”

Meklavar grumbled but continued flicking through the tome, squinting at the text as she struggled to read in the fires wavering light.  
Well, the light wasn’t so much a problem for a dwarf as the obnoxious calligraphy and phrasing of the author; Meklavar could never understand the need for so many loops and flourishes in literature when clear cut letters and phrases conveyed everything more directly. Seeing as this particular book was an elven publication, it was a given that it had to be filled with pretty art work and fancy letters.  
Though truthfully, she knew many dwarven texts weren’t much better at getting their point across; her races tendency towards poems and riddles could make even the simplest stories a puzzle.  
Scanning over the next few chapters she nearly missed a small illustration at the corner of one of the pages. On further inspection the dwarf grinned, a thrill spreading through her.

“Hey! I think I’ve got something!”

Interest peaked, Block double checked the cooking rabbit before shuffling over to her side, carefully shoving the dwarf’s wild mane out of the way to peer over Meklavar’s shoulder while Shiro leaned over from the other side. The young dwarf pointed down at an image of a sword wrapped in silk with a black gem at the hilt, part of an inscription visible where the blade peaked out of the fabric.

“Shiro, you said you saw a blade covered with a cloth and a glow that seemed to emanate from it, right? Something just like that is mentioned here. Does it match your vision?”

The paladin leaned closer, studying the drawing and thoughtfully hummed.  
“I can’t say it’s a perfect copy…but it does look similar. Are there any details about it?”

Meklavar shrugged, flipping the page back and forth to skim over the text once more as she spoke.  
“Nothing much, it’s mostly associated with some warrior that speaks up for the hero at court.” She gestured to a second illustration of a gathering of nobles, one revealing a sword sheathed at the hip. “From what I can tell he’s part of a well-known group or creed- maybe an alliance? The sword is something that proves his allegiance. However, the name the warrior and the group aren’t mentioned after that.”

Block frowned, tilting his head to the side with a sigh.  
“Sooo our visions might have something to do with this nameless group? Man, now I’m just more confused. Why are visions always so vague in the first place? Isn’t the point of a vision to tell you what to do? How are we supposed to do anything when we don’t even have directions?”

Meklavar barked a short laugh, grinning at her travelling companion.  
“Honestly, if it wasn’t for all of us having similar visions, I’d think this was all just superstitious nonsense! But I gotta admit, three people seeing the same altar in some freaky dream is hard to ignore when you’re one of them.”

“Ugh, thanks. I’d just managed to forget about the freaky altar part. That thing gives me all kinds of bad vibes.” The sorcerer scrunched his nose in distaste. “I just hope we aren’t getting dragged into a cult or something…”

Shiro straightened up, patting Meklavar on the shoulder with a friendly smile.  
“Well, either way it’s a start. Meklavar, take a break for tonight, we’ll look into the identity of this group tomorrow. If we’re lucky some locals may have stories related to it, or at least something to help us on our individual quests.”

Placing down the thick tome and unwrapping a length of leather from her wrist to tie back her unruly hair, Meklavar rolled her eyes at her more righteous companion.  
“I’m not sure I’d call chasing a thief a ‘quest’ when compared to saving a village and avenging your master. Besides, I just wanted an excuse to travel.”

Though the elder human sent a disapproving look her way he remained silent, Block grinning quietly at the sight as he carefully prepared their meagre meal. Though the scrawny rabbit could barely be considered a proper dinner, it was nothing that a few herbs, bread, crushed berries and mushrooms couldn’t fix. Taking the opportunity to test out one of his spells, muttering it lightly and he watched with satisfaction as each dish carefully glided over to each of them.

Shiro looked over his meal, taking a small bite, clearly impressed.  
“I have to say, I didn’t think I’d end up eating something that actually tasted good in the middle of swamplands. Don’t you think so too, M-”

The question was abandoned, his jaw dropping as he watched Meklavar tear into her meal with reckless abandon, hands and face already smeared with berry juice.

Block simply ate his meal without a second glance, far more used to the dwarf’s lack of etiquette.  
“Don’t bother. I’m pretty sure Mek would eat a rock if I salted it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the beginning sounds odd don't worry about it. I just wanted to add in the cannon ending while simultaneously showing this entire story takes place in one of the other realities, thus all the characters are separate from cannon.
> 
> That's it for now- this is another slow burner but it's basically me using Monsters and Mana to scratch my DnD itch, so while there's kinda a story it's more for kicks than anything.  
> I might even leave some scenes up to a dice roll for fun since I actually made character sheets for this, it'll be a writing exercise.
> 
> [For those wondering about Red Roots; I am continuing with it but... well let's just say I got a bit fed up with the fandom (especially Klance stuff- I ship it along with many other ships but the way some fans act around it just...makes it hard to enjoy) and found it hard to write Voltron stuff with that mindset. I'm kinda using this fic to get rid of those bad feelings, since the characters and setting don't really have anything to do with the source material. I'm also focusing on the illustrations for it to get me back in the mood, but for now consider Red Roots on a bit of a hiatus. Sorry but in the log run it's for the best.]


	2. Cats Always Land On Their Feet… Eventually.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pike's not the best at first impressions. Not that he was intending to make one in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit of energy back so having another swing at writing, hopefully with this I can get back into my other work too! Enjoy!  
> A little note in advance about Pike, after this chapter once he's part of the group I'll be referring to him as part Tabaxi.  
> For those who aren't DnD fans or haven't heard of them before look here; https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Tabaxi.  
> I used Tabaxi as a vague race template when making his character sheet, and since I like the name and it allows Pike to be part cat, I'm using it in this fic rather than making up a race and having to work out the specs. I'll deviate a bit from the official version but just keep it in mind since it actually influenced some of my decisions regarding his backstory and character interactions.

_Dark clouds swarmed above a familiar bustling city._

_Rain fell, heavy and loud._

_Water running through the streets and seeping into walls._

_Families huddled close for warmth, eyes fearful._

_The water swirled inside a silver chalice, flickering with ethereal light emanating from the blue stone embedded in its metal body._

_Voices and faces echoed and reflected inside the chalice._

_The blue stone shone brightly._

_The chalice filled, water swirled and over flowed._

_It slowly tipped and red stained the water._

_Red water crept across a cobbled street, slow and sickly._

_Calm blue light faded._

_Crimson dripped into the earth._

_It dried and disappeared, leaving fissures across the streets._

_Buildings cracked and crumbled, the sun burned._

_The ground opened._

_In a cave, too dark and deep, rose an altar of black marble._

_The chalice fell to the floor._

_And the blue stone cracked._

* * *

 

 

Pike woke with a start, only his reflexes and natural balance keeping him from plummeting from his perch.

Now sat up straight and feline ears twitching, the young man looked about the tree canopy suspiciously before he allowed himself to slump back on the branch he’d chosen as a bed for the night. Calming his breaths, Pike ran a hand through his hair with an irritated sigh, shivering slightly as he noted that his cloak had fallen from his scare.

Pike’s tail flicked to the side in annoyance, glaring down at his cloak as he thought back to the cause of its escape.  
“That weird dream again… can’t a guy get _one_ night of peace?”

Well, even without that strange recurring dream, he was unlikely to sleep well given his situation; ~~thieves~~ assassins had to stay on their toes after all.  
Noting the morning light peering through the leaves above, Pike stretched out his body, tail curling gratifyingly and ears swivelling back while a hand reached to rest happily on a small pack of goods. Reassurance of its presence made him smirk- who knew bandits were so easy to pickpocket? He might even treat himself to a real bed the next town he passes for pilfering such good rations. But to do that he’d need a bit more pocket money.

A soft breeze brought a chill that seeped into his skin and rattled his bones.  
Yep, being indoors, by a fire and wrapped up in a real blanket sounded perfect.

With a goal in mind, Pike gathered up his things, checked over the ring on his finger and swiftly vanished, on the hunt for a fellow traveller with a few coins to spare.

* * *

 

“Ugh, finally! Civilisation.” Block sighed, heavily leaning on his staff. “Next time we have to find a rout that _doesn’t_ involve marshes, swamps or anything even slightly haunted… or gross!”

Meklavar and Shiro gave each other a knowing glance but stayed quiet while the sorcerer caught his breath. They weren’t too far from their next destination, a mile according to the weathered sign before them, but that and the well beaten path were a welcome sight. After their travel through the haunted marshes they had found their original path to have been blocked by a recent landslide, forcing them through some denser and indeed grosser areas of the forest.

Meklavar gave Block a consolatory pat on the back as she marched past, almost knocking the unprepared sorcerer over with her strength.  
“C’mon you big baby. The quicker we move the sooner we can get a full course meal, desert and a few pints of ale.”

Block though still withered seemed to perk at the thought of not having to cook for a night, idely following the dwarf further down the path.

“Do you think there’s anywhere that does dumplings? Oh- or maybe a beef bowl with potatoes and ham, or a vegetable stew with fresh bread, anything that isn’t rabbit would be great.”

"Foods, food. As long as there's meat I'm good."

Shiro watched the two plan with a put-out frown, concern edging at his lips.  
“You… do remember I’m the only one with funds, right? I expect you are going to do some trading before we find an Inn?”

Neither of his companions confirmed this.

* * *

 

Pike lingered just outside of the town, keeping himself low and moving slowly as he peaked over the bushes. Observing the travellers and townsfolk passing by he couldn’t help but feel optimistic. This place seemed to be doing pretty well for itself, there was bound to be one or two fellows that wouldn’t miss a pouch of coins if it happened to slip from their belt.

Climbing up a tree for a better viewpoint, Pike examined his options carefully.  
He couldn’t go for anyone dressed too finely, it was never good to get caught by those who might have sway with the town guard.  
The town guard themselves were out of the question since none of them seemed to be carrying money pouches anyway.  
Anyone without armour or jewellery was an absolute no go, he had standards after all, he wasn’t going to take some mans weekly wages just to indulge himself.

Scanning the crowd his eyes were caught by movement near the main road. Three travellers emerged from the shade of the trees, two with hefty armour and the other with a pouch strapped to his side. Their clothes looked common, efficient for travel and not particularly fancy, but the material from what he could see was decent quality even if it didn’t stand out like the finer cloths of noble folk.  
That fur cloak and fetching shield certainly didn’t look cheap, and not many travellers could avoid tearing holes in their robes, so they had to be pretty decent.

A sharp smile twisted his features.

_‘Found you.’_

* * *

 

Shiro Takeshi was a cautious man, the need to be vigilant since his masters passing was hard to ignore and caused him to be a little more paranoid at times than one would think. But right now, he was sure that they were being watched.  
The paladin eyed the nearby townsfolk cautiously from his groups resting spot, a few met his gaze momentarily, but none seemed hostile for now. Block was leaning back against a tree, grateful to be off his feet while Meklavar was checking over their map and marking their progress with excited mutters.  
Seeing the two at ease made him smile a little. Despite having only recently joined them in their travels, Shiro thought that he was quickly growing accustomed to their company. It was nice to have such lively people around him, kept his mind away from the darker parts of his own quest.

Lost in his thoughts, Shiro nearly missed the movement by Block’s backpack.

Without a second thought his sword was swiping through the air, the sudden movement causing Block to fall back in shock and the shadowy figure to swipe their hand back with a hiss. They turned to run, hands closing together to fiddle with something but Shiro wasn’t going to let them try anything now. No one tries to steal in his presence.

The thief’s hair- correction- cat-like ears swivelled at Shiro’s approach and they spat out a curse before curving their body just out of the way of his assault. Too close to turn tail the feline figure bared a fanged grimace at him and attempted to swipe at the paladins head to buy some time.

Shiro swiftly dodged the lunge, gripping the stumbling figures wrist tightly and wrenching it behind them with practiced ease.

“Ah! Hey, I need that arm!”

From the sound of their voice Shiro would guess them to be a young man, though the tail defiantly voided the ‘human’ definition.

“Sorry but I don’t take kindly to pickpockets.”

“How did- I wasn’t pickpocketing! Just… curious.”

“Mmhn.”

He could hear Meklavar jogging over to join him, Shiro was about to turn to her when his captive made an attempt to swipe pointed nails at his face. That was a surprise, he didn’t think someone so mouthy would go for a sneak attack after being caught. With a cry, the thief crumpled to his knees, as the paladin pinned the second hand behind their back, pushing his own wait down to keep the thrashing criminal still as he raised a hand to deal a knockout blow when--

“Wait!”

Halting his attack but keeping his opponent pinned, Shiro turned to the one who shouted. Block, almost surprised at himself for shouting gave the man a grateful nod and approached them.  
Kneeling down and squinting at the thief, Block’s brows furrowed, fist pressed to his mouth as he studied the now resigned pickpocket.

After a moment his expression lightened to genuine surprise.  
“… _Pike?_ Is that you? What are _you_ doing here?”

The captive feline- Pike- craned his head up to eye the sorcerer over, a confused frown marring his face.  
“Wh- uuuuuh… Oh!”  
His blue eyes widened, and he cheered loudly with a sharp toothed grin.  
“Block! Buddy, pal, I have _never_ been so happy to see you!”

“Even though I’m catching you red-handed. Again.” The human returned dryly, unstayed by the others friendly manner.

Meklavar raised an intrigued eyebrow at the human’s tone while Shiro looked over the other like he wasn’t quite following this sudden turn of events.

Pike’s ear flinched, and his face soured to a childish pout.  
“…You don’t _always_ -”

Block raised a single hand in a silencing motion without even a blink.  
“Do you want to be let go or not?”

The lithe man slumped, feline features wilting in defeat, grumbling into the dirt.  
“Please? I think the knight in shining armour sprained my wrist.”

Despite the small glare he sent Pike’s way, Block stood up with a hint of a smile and a sigh.  
“You can relax, Shiro. This cat is with me.”

Meklavar raised another eyebrow, looking between their captive and her companion with curiosity.  
“You know this guy?”

Block crossed his arms, giving a casual shrug and facing the dwarf.  
“We’ve only bumped into each other a few times. My family will occasionally go to Markouran for trade, and Pike here-” he gestured, “always tries to steal something from our stall.”

Pike jerked his head up stiffly, his ears turned back indignantly.  
“Hey! I was only _considering_ it the first two times, I’ve never touched any of your merch since. I’m a man of my word.”

His claim was met with an unimpressed glare.  
“So, it doesn’t count if you steal from our customers instead?”

Despite his position pinned to the ground, Pike managed to scoff and tilt his head at a haughty angle, side-eyeing Block. The twitch of his ear belayed his guilt.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Are you calling me a thief?”

The sorcerer didn’t even pause.  
“Yes. I am. Because you are one.”

Almost managing to look genuinely shocked at the accusation, Pike stared at Block with a disbelieving shake of his head.  
“Three years since we last saw each other, and _this_ is how you treat me. I’m wounded, Block, truly.”

Further conversation was cut off by a soft huff and a groan as Shiro leaned a bit more pressure on Pike’s back, the thief’s tail thrashing with discomfort. The paladin looked over at his travelling companions, concern and a sense of duty clear in his face and tone.  
“Block, I don’t think you should be ignoring this incident. This man intended to steal from us, has apparently attempted to steal from you in the past and tried to attack me. We should hand him in to the correct authorities.”

Immediately Pike dropped the banter and went back to panicked struggling, throwing Shiro a dirty look and baring his surprisingly long, sharp canines.  
“What?! Oh, no you don’t! I didn’t even steal anything, and _you_ attacked **me** first! Let me go! Block, c’mon!”

Block’s shoulders slumped a little but his tone remained civil if not a bit exasperated.  
“Shiro, I know you’ve got a moral code thing and all that other paladin stuff, but Pike’s not a bad guy. Not really. Besides, I _kind of_ owe him one anyway and nothing was stolen so no harm done, right?”

“Had I known you were with Block I’d never even approached you. On my honour.” Pike was quick to pitch in, causing Meklavar to snort.

“What honour? He was literally right next to us.” The dwarf pointed out bluntly.

Pike lost his fire a little.  
“Yeah but… the beard threw me off, alright!”

The three looked at each other in silence as they thought Pikes defence over. Meklavar looked Block over sceptically before turning to Shiro with a one sided shrug.  
“Eh, I can buy that.”

“Meklavar!”

“What? He’s got a point!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to cut this chapter a little shorter than planned but I've been sitting on it for ages and wanted to get it out. I hoped you liked it!  
> Still a while to go before we get into the meat of this story and I actually have to start using the character sheets but so far it's going pretty smoothly!  
> I wanted to make Pikes getting caught scene a bit longer and more involved but anything more felt kind of unnatural? Might rewrite it a little when I have the chance, or maybe just make a series of oneshots for moments I want to expand on later?
> 
> (Btw any location mentioned is just me mashing Voltron names, places and words together so you don't have to worry much about the where most times.)

**Author's Note:**

> If the beginning sounds odd don't worry about it. I just wanted to add in the cannon ending while simultaneously showing this entire story takes place in one of the other realities, thus all the characters are separate from cannon.
> 
> That's it for now- this is another slow burner but it's basically me using Monsters and Mana to scratch my DnD itch, so while there's kinda a story it's more for kicks than anything.  
> I might even leave some scenes up to a dice roll for fun since I actually made character sheets for this, it'll be a writing exercise.
> 
> [For those wondering about Red Roots; I am continuing with it but... well let's just say I got a bit fed up with the fandom (especially Klance stuff- I ship it along with many other ships but the way some fans act around it just...makes it hard to enjoy) and found it hard to write Voltron stuff with that mindset. I'm kinda using this fic to get rid of those bad feelings, since the characters and setting don't really have anything to do with the source material. I'm also focusing on the illustrations for it to get me back in the mood, but for now consider Red Roots on a bit of a hiatus. Sorry but in the log run it's for the best.]


End file.
